creativityfandomcom-20200216-history
Khalosian
The Khalosians(, Keiro-jin) are an extraodinarily powerful ancient race of warriors in the Dragon Ball Universe. They are a species that are described as being the sheer antithesis and superior counterpart to the Saiyans, a prideful race of aristocrat warriors whose fury burned brighter than any titan star in the universe. They are cunning and manipulative individuals that reside on the massive planet of Khalo, and are well versed in the ways of combat, holding many deceptive tricks up their sleeves allowing them to obtain great power in extremely short amounts of time. The Khalosians take on the characteristics of Dragons, and are said to be so powerful that "those namekian dragons look like garden lizards in comparison to their might" as described by Guru Nail. Members of The Khalosian species regardless of how they live their lives are bound to be "high evolutionaries" ultimately transforming them into extremely powerful posthuman/sapient beings with a far greater understanding of existance and the powers that be. They are said to be linked to the beginning of the universe and thus have far greater insight on how to go about living through the cycle of life and existance so as to more greatly benefit themselves and bring fortune to their fingertips. History All Khalosians are blood descandants of the Legendary Beast God, Dragon King Ryujin. Ryujin was extremely powerful, and obtained a higher state of evolution, becoming a transcendental being and obtaining a humanoid body. From that end, he mated with an unnamed female and thus the first Khalosian was born. Millions of years later the Khalosians have become a prosperous race of super powerful dragonic warriors. Physiology The Khalosians believe fiercely in tempering every last aspect of their bodies and capabilities to their outermost limits. They are perfectionists and will not cease training until they are satisfied with the power they have. Directly after birth they are placed in special chamers which accelerate their bodies growth rate into their prime in a split instance. Social skills and emotions that come with the natural aging process are loaded into their brains and they have extremely high intellects. In addittion, this process makes them extremely powerful, which is why Rasetsu was so weak in comparison to his fellow Khalosians. As a species striving to be the supreme warrior race in the universe, The Khalosians are also given immortality by an unknown modification process. They cannot perish, at least not by any normal means such as aging. They train and furiously temper their bodies from birth so as to extract the highest echelon of power from them in every imaginable aspect, going through barbaric and lifethreatening extsnts that would cause the death of even other considerably strong warriors. The Khalosians also have several unique differences that set them apart from other warrior races. They do not posess exceedingly massive muscular builds. Strength A Khalosians massive strength is gathered from training in ridiculously high amounts of increased gravity aswell as constantly putting themselves into life and death situations so as to raise their power. A normal Khalosian warrior boasts a degree of physical strength far in excess of any saiyans or namekians, for instant example. While most other races rely on their ability to throw powerful blasts at their enemies in order to do damage to them, the khalosians value their strength just as much, and prefer engaging opponents in hand to hand combat so as to effect and do damage to their enemies. Khalosians are capable of putting out teratons to exatons of explosive force behind their physical attacks alone, allowing them to devastate large portions of entire planets with their bare hands alone. The Khalosians also make liberal usage to harness and focus their awesome physical strength while in battle, as they train themselves to project their physical power in such a manner that they can make contact and do damage to their targets without ever actually making physical contact with them. Rasetsu has had a natural knack for this, meerly throwing his fists at the directions of his enemies unleashes powerful waves of explosive compressed air that can release more explosive force then most atom bombs made in human war technology. Their legs also have massive strength, and can propel them immense distances in single bounds. Speed Aswell as strength, The Khalosians also hold astronomically amounts of speed. A mature Khalosian warrior is expected to be able to fight, react, and cross distances at least at the speed of light. With their incredible powerful bodies they can reach and travel at such speeds without putting themselves in danger of being torn apart by light speed travel. A Khalosian warrior see's bullets and massively hypersonic traveling things of interest as nothing more than still objects stopped in time. A more powerful khalosian warrior can fight and travel at several hundred folds greater than the speed of light, allowing them to casually outstrip a person using instant movement to their destination long before they arrive. Strong Khalosians attacks and physical movements cannot be perceived by most other opponents, regardless of how sharp said observers eyes and senses may be, Khalosians disappear from sight and sense alltogether when engaging in acts of high speed combat, the aftershocks of their blows being the only thing that remains. Awell as this, a strong khalosian can completely slip by the senses of his enemies and do attacks to an opponent without said opponent ever registering what has happenned until after it has taken place. Their punches and kicks seem like mere twitches or spasms, that is if they can be seen at all. Durability As mentioned above, the bodies of Khalosian warriors are insanely tough and hard to bring harm to. A khalosian warrior is capable of flying into the heart of a supernova and coming out the otherside without sustaining the slightest amount of visible damage or feeling the tiniest discomfort. They can survive and voluntarily take on attacks and forces which would do nothing less than annhialate the very atoms of most other beings in existance. Planetary explosions do little less than tickle a Khalosian, and a particularly strong khalosian is durable enough to with stand and completely shrug off the full force of a black holes gravity pull and continue fighting. Even parts of their bodies which should by all means be soft tissue, such as the eyes, are capable of being shot point blank with a bullet without the khalosian noticing. A khalosians body and skin alone has been compared to that of hard iron or steel, in that swiping even particularly powerful blades over their skin does little more than generate sparks. Particularly mighty Khalosians do not even notice enemy attacks unless they directly see them, their bodies so powerful that their brain cannot even register that nerves are feeling things making contact with them. Intelligence Arguably the most frightening aspects of a Khalosians power is their immense intellect. Khalosians are trained to be capable of outsmarting and overloading ultra power super computers in mind games throughout the course of the journey to become a warrior. They are ridiculously smart individuals and all of them hold a genius among geniuses level of IQ. They are always several steps ahead of their enemies and are geniuses of strategy, battle, manipulation, and have incredible insight abilities, being nearly impossible to lie to or deceive. With their incredible minds they can see into and discern an opponents true nature even if said opponents are hiding their true feelings. Aswell as this, A khalosians brain is capable of naturally multitaskind and discerning an opponents ability by performing a complicated series of algorithms and patterns using logic and science so as to achieve a sense of near-clairvoyance. Most opponents believe Khalosians to be psychic or mind readers due to the incredible amounts of insight they have. Senses Khalosians have a strangely functioning set of senses, aswell as a specialized 6th sense that alerts them of incoming danger and instinctively forces their bodies to react to said danger before it actually happens, allowing them to escape attack completely unscathed. They have immensely heightened senses of sight, smell, hearing, touch, and even taste, and can zero-in on specific conversations or noises from entire countries away while shutting other noises out. A khalosian can see for hundreds and hundreds of miles and focus their vision in immensely, focusing in on an extremely tiny detail and perfectly capturing it in their mind. Techniques The khalosians have evolved beyond more primitive and simple techniques such as energy projection. Each khalosian warrior is capable of perfomring "omniprojective energy techniques" which essentually allows them to generate any desired energy effects such as rings, waves, spheres, blades, or otherwise without the slightest effort in the process. The Khalosians a extremely zealous warriors and train under a love of martial arts aswell as ranged attacks, focusing on perfecting their physical blows as much as their signature techniques. Transformations Aside from the more initial transformations, within the Khalosians species there are two "strands" of specialized DNA that surface in genes in key Khalosian warriors. It is assummed that any Khalosian can tap into these genes but very few are aware of them, and even fewer are capable of tapping into them. These two genes are called the Optimus Strand, and the Sephiroth Strand, are hold their roots in the progenitors of the Khalosian race. The Optimus Gene is a powerful DNA strand that originates from The First Khalosians second and younger son, while the Sephiroth Gene originates from the first and eldest son. Khalosians that have inherited this gene are granted an entirely different "dimension" of power so long as the can tap into the genes and unleash their latent power. '''Great Lizard: '''A peak transformation which is the easiest for a Khalosian to reach. Unlike the Saiyans Great Ape transformation, the Great Lizard form doesn not need any particular trigger. The exact specifics are unknown as to why they can take on this form as of yet, but it is said that due to their great ancestor Ryujin, obtaining a humanoid form from that of dragons, this is the reversed process. The Great Lizard form transforms the Khalosian into a titanic dragon-like creature. The appearance can vary greatly between khalosians, but this form usually boasts spines coming out of the back and a heavily armored body achieved by scales. This form is extremely powerful, and each great lizard that is considered "a warrior" by khalosians standards boast several hundred million folds greater power then that of the legendary super saiyan broly's. When in this state, The Great Lizard can unleashed powerful mouth blasts and claw wave attacks and explosive waves. '''Super Khalosian: '''An extraodinarily powerful transformation that only top tier to elite Khalosian warriors are capable of unlocking. Those that have obtained The Super Khalosian transformation are viewed as "potentials" for resurrecting Ryujin, having their all powerful ancestor reincarnate through their bodies. This form is also viewed as a sign that any khalosian in quesiton who has mastered it also has the ability to become the vessel of reincarnation of The Dragon God Ryujin. The Super Khalosian form is the highest echelon of power in Khalosian views, and is the state in which all Khalosian warriors hope to eventually achieve. The state is achieved by compressing ones immense and astronomically great lizard power as much as possible into a compact form which results in this state, which is similar to their base form bodies but still bares dragonic traits. Optimus Strand Sephiroth Strand Fighting The Khalosians are naturally well versed in combat of all kinds, making usage of their incredible martial arts techniques and elaborate ki-based attacks and arts so as to overwhelm and quickly obliterate their enemies. They rely solely on their bodies to throw energy attacks at their opponents and hand to hand combat to do damage and destroy those whom oppose them. Highly skilled in weaponry and armed combat, Khalosians can also transform simple, seemingly every day objects into weapons of mass destruction should they decide to do armed batle. They are very flexible, both in physique and as fighters in general, using a unique combination of extreme grace and berserk fury so as to outmatch their opponents by lightyears. A khalosian may also use the environment to their advantage and change locales should they see the need to, fighting battles on multiplanitary scales, soaring across billions of miles of space and using the planets themselves as walls to smash their targets into. Khalosians naturally hold back the true extent of their powers, only ever unleashing the true might of their power onto key opponents that they deem worthy of facing and standing up to said power. They live by a very zealous code of the warrior and have a great sense of honor. Their is a strange sense of sportsmanship and bloodsport in their tactics against enemies. List of Khalosians Category:Original Aliens Category:Dragon Ball Fanon Category:TOAA's Content Category:Original Creatures